


3+1 times julian says "I love you"

by scionavarielle



Category: Football RPF
Genre: 3+1 stuffs, FC Schalke 04, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's your usual 3+1 times, except it's julian's turn</p>
            </blockquote>





	3+1 times julian says "I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trying to make it as canon as possible, urgh urgh, i'm sorry if it's not good ;;  
> anyway, hope you enjoy! :)

The first time Julian said the L word was in a game. He couldn't exactly remember whom they are facing that time. He just knew it was a heat match. They were leading with one point but the other team kept pushing them. All they needed to do was just keeping their lead for another five minutes. Sounds easy but this is football we're talking about, anything could happen in that five minutes.

 

The forward from the other team had come close many times but they managed to stop it. When the whistle blew, a sign that they won the match, everyone ran for a hug. Him also included. He ran to, obviously, Atsuto. Hugging the little Japanese man tightly, suffocating the latter a bit. 

 "Gosh I love you." In the midst of the euphoria, he slipped that sentence. He couldn't see how Atsuto's reaction, afraid to, if Julian had to be honest. However, Atsuto chuckled and hugged him back, saying, "I love you too!"

Julian sighed a relief but he couldn't ignore the tingle feeling inside his heart. Surely Atsuto only meant it as friendly gesture of love and it's good. At least the older man didn't freak out, but Julian didn't meant it like _that_. Maybe next chance, at a right time, he shall say the L word again.

.

.

Next chance comes when the team has a hanging around time together after a match. They won another one again, it is a close one but Klaas has somehow found a way to sneak into the other team's defense and scored a goal. So, a celebration won't hurt right? Benedikt, as a good captain as he is, agrees to the idea as long as it doesn't involve lots of alcohol because they still have practice tomorrow. 

 

After the party, everyone is going back to their place one by one. Benedikt still stays behind to watch over his teammates. Julian has to respect the older man for that. He has seen that the captain hasn't even touched any alcohol yet, so Benedikt is still very sober. Julian himself just a bit tipsy since he doesn't drink that much. And Atsuto, Julian glances to the older man who's basically has been rambling since forever. 

"Julian, you should take Uchi home. It's too late already." Benedikt says to him with a finality. When the captain has used that tone it means that he doesn't want an argument. 

Julian nods. Besides, he's sleepy already. He helps Atsuto to stand up and both of them walk to the latter's room, with a struggle since Atsuto keeps moving here and there. Luckily for Julian though, Atsuto is not that heavy. He manages to get the key from Atsuto's pocket and lays the defender on the bed. 

Julian sighs. "How could I fall in love with you?" He whispers.

Somehow after saying that, Atsuto's eyes are opened. Julian is startled, nervous that Atsuto might hear that. The latter grins at Julian. "Julian!! _Daisuki_!!" After saying that, Atsuto lays back again and dozes off to sleep.

Atsuto doesn't see how red Julian's face after hearing that. Julian smiles back and rubs Atsuto's forehead gently before standing up and gets back to his room.

.

.

As usual, whenever they are going with a bus (or a plane) to their next game, Julian and Atsuto always sit next to each other. It is like a silent agreement within the team that no one complains. Besides, looking at the duo being so cute, who would want to separate them? 

And like any other time, Atsuto will lean his head on Julian's shoulder and dozes off to sleep. Julian has gotten used to that. In fact, he wouldn't admit it, Julian could only sleep better when he feels Atsuto closes to him like this. 

He smiles to Atsuto's sleeping voice, leaning closer to the latter's ear and whispers. "I love you so much, you know that?"

But like his previous circumstances, Atsuto doesn't realize it or it goes to deaf ear. Julian has gotten used to that already. So he decides to go to join him and the others to sleep. 

(He fails to notice a smile is plastered on Atsuto's face after hearing it).

.

.

Enough is enough.

Julian thinks that. He couldn't keep his burning jealousy when he sees his teammates are so close to Atsuto and the defender welcomes that. Atsuto is cute. Even though the man is 26 years old already, he doesn't look like one especially with his baby face.

He hates when Max pats Atsuto's head after practice. He hates when Klaas punches Atsuto's shoulder lightly and laughs together. He doesn't even like to see Benedikt looks at Atsuto oh so gently. 

Fuck.

Julian curses himself. He rubs his hair, like a mad person. 

"You should just claim him already if you're so frustrated, you know." 

He looks his side to see Kevin stands beside him.

"Excuse me?" asks Julian, clueless.

Kevin raises his eyebrows and give him a 'are you kidding me' look. 

"You and him." Kevin lifts his chin to point at Atsuto who's talking animatedly to Benedikt right now. Seeing there's no response from Julian, Kevin sighs and pats the midfielder. "Some things are better said."

"Like I haven't done that," he murmurs.

"Maybe, you just have to make the chance, you can't wait for it to come."

"Yeah, maybe I should," Julian whispers. Kevin pats his shoulder one last time before leaving him alone.

.

.

Everyone has gone back already when Atsuto finishes his shower. Usually he's not the last person but somehow he's late to the dressing room and hence, now here he is. He is drying his hair, a towel is covering his lower parts while he's topless. Taking his time for like thirty minutes or so, he finally finishes. 

He grabs his bag and walks out. When he opens the door, he doesn't expect to see Julian is leaning on the wall. 

"Jule?" The midfielder stands up straight in front of him. "You're still here?" He asks again.

Julian nods while scratching his hair. It's his habit when he's thinking, Atsuto has noticed.

"Yeah, well, I was waiting for you." Atsuto chuckles. "Are you babysitting me now?" 

"Perhaps, to make sure you get back safely." Julian answers back, teasingly.

They laughs slightly before walking back to their room together, side by side. The silence from Julian gets to Atsuto. He looks to the younger man who's in a deep thought. Knowing that perhaps Julian won't talk for a while, he looks at the sky. The dark blue sky filled with the sparkling stars amazes him. "Woahhh," he exclaims. "Look, Jule, they're so beautiful." He tugs Julian's t-shirt to gain the other man's attention. Both of them are looking at the sky now, captivated by it.

"Uchi," Julian calls his name slowly. 

Atsuto looks back. "Hmm?" 

"I love you." Julian says the three words firmly. No hesitation at all. Atsuto is shocked at first, but then he smiles again, nodding. 

"I love you too," he replies back.

Julian suddenly grabs both his shoulder. He heard a thump voice coming from Julian's bag touching the ground. "I think you got it wrong." Atsuto tilts his head, confused. 

Julian takes a deep breathe before emphasizing each word.

"I." He points to himself.

"Love." He makes a heart sign.

"You." He points to Atsuto.

Blinks.

One.

Two.

Three.

It takes exactly three seconds for Atsuto to realize what Julian has just told him. Finally understand with the statement, Atsuto blushes. "You, you mean?"

Julian nods. "Yes, I love you, _daisuki_?"

Atsuto smiles widely and circles his hand around Julian. He almost jumps on the other man. (He did but Julian has a good reflex to catch him). "YES YES! _Daisuki desu!!_ I love you too!"

Julian couldn't hold his grin. He hugs Atsuto back. Finally this time his feeling is reciprocated, for real.

"Just to make sure, this means we're a couple?" Julian asks after he breaks the hug, but still circling his hands around Atsuto's waist.

"Depends," Atsuto says.

"Depends?"

"Depends if you're going to ask me or not." 

Julian chuckles. "Well, Atsuto Uchida, my dear cute _senpai_ ," Julian grins when he sees Atsuto blushes. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Atsuto grins back, bouncing happily. "If you're okay with an old man, why not?"

Julian shakes his head. "You should have known, people thought I'm older than you."

They laughs afterwards and for once, nothing feels warmer in both their hearts. 

.

.

**Omake**

"Are they kissing yet?"

"No, they just laugh and hug."

"Groans, why can't they just kiss?"

"Sshh, you guys are too loud."

"I can't see from here."

"Guys, shut up. They are going to notice us."

"Notice who?"

"...gulp... Captain?"

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> the thing with they sleep on each other is based on this cute [ fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3230192)
> 
> love to know some feedback!  
> xoxo :*


End file.
